Love Drunk
by QuinaLee
Summary: Mello is severely bored, and decides to escape from the orphanage with Matt for a fun time out and about. After getting totally smashed, they find themselves at a park....what happens? Le gasp! MattxMello. Smut! One-shot. Delicious. Happy time. YAOIIIIII!


**Oh my lordy lordy lordy. This is my first smut.... XD I was severely fangirl over it. Ahh, what a great way to spend a sick day XD**

**Of course, I've come pretty close to writing one before, but they failed because I was hit with bigger, better ideas and scrapped the old one. Oh, the life of a fanfictioner.**

**Dedicated to: Mah best frand, Leena, and allergies. Because, without either of them, this would currently be sitting, unfinished, on my bedroom floor.**

**Yeah, so....disclaimer: I don't own the sex that is Matt and Mello. Or any other thing that belongs to Death Note. I don't even own the songs mentioned or one of those tube things (you'll understand when you read it).**

**So do it! Ha....ha...._pun_.**

**

* * *

**

**Love Drunk.**

Mello stifled a yawn as Matt glanced up at him over the handheld. The blonde stared intently at his chocolate bar, lowering his face to lick along the edge of it slowly. His roommate used the game to hide his crimson cheeks. It took everything in him not to leap across the space between their beds, and show him just what he could use that tongue for. But it would be highly unlikely for Matt to receive the reaction he wanted – or without a black eye and a few broken ribs.

Finally, the chocolate was completely gone, and Mello sighed, sliding his fingers in by the roots of his golden bangs. The brunette went back to concentrating on his game. That is, until he heard Mello groan. In the form of his name.

"Matt."

Matt squeezed his eyes shut. _Don't think about how delicious that sounded. Stop! Don't think…No! Breathe. Yes, breathe in. Breathe out. Now, calmly answer him. Calmly…_ "Y-Yes, Mello?" _There, that wasn't terribly horrible, was it? Damn Mello and his chocolate bars._

"Let's do something," he announced, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"What could we possibly do ten minutes to curfew?" Matt deadpanned.

Mello chuckled. "When has _curfew_ ever stopped us from having a little fun?"

The brunette's cheeks heated up again, and he did his best to hide them, praying the other boy didn't see. Luckily, Mello's head was too far in the clouds to notice. Then, suddenly, his face lit up with an idea. Matt wasn't given time to ask before his game was shut off and he was taken by the hand to be pulled out of the room.

In the deserted hallway, Mello pressed his back against the wall. Matt copied, whispering furiously, "What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde only smirked at him and brought his free index finger to his own lips. Matt rolled his goggles-clad eyes at him, ignoring the bubbling in his stomach at the warmth on his palm.

"Follow me," were the last words uttered as they snuck out of the orphanage.

_Oh, no, no, no, no. We are _not_ leaving the grounds!_

They were. Matt tugged on the other boy's hand. "No, Mello, we _can't _do this!"

"Who says?" Another sexy smirk.

"Um, I don't know…Roger? Mr. Whammy? _L_?" he hissed.

"I don't see a problem with it, you pansy."

Matt shut up. He hated it when Mello called him names.

When they got to the fence, their hands released. "Now, you can go back if you really want to, but I'm set on having a good time tonight, with or without your help." Mello paused. "Although, I would prefer with."

_How can I say no to that? He's practically _begging_!_ Matt sighed. "Oh, alright."

The blonde grinned before hopping the fence.

About a quarter of a mile down the road, they came to a gas station. _Wow, Mello, what fantastic fun this is!_

"Matty, you're good with mechanics, right?" Mello asked innocently, yet devilishly.

_Oh, shit._ "No, Mello, _absolutely_ not. We are _not_ stealing a car. It's bad enough that we're out here as it is!"

"C'mon, do you honestly think L would let the police do anything to us? He practically _owns_ them! And, besides, we're only _borrowing_," Mello tried to persuade. And it wouldn't have worked if he hadn't taken Matt's hand for the second time that night.

The brunette sighed in defeat, gesturing to the lot in front of them. "Take your pick, Melz."

Signs flew past them as they raced down the highway in a shiny blue 1967 Chevy Malibu. The only thing that kept the nervous brunette from braking was the look of complete bliss etched on his best friend's face as the wind from the open window whipped his hair around.

The speakers roared a softer rock song as Mello sang along terribly. Matt chuckled to himself. _No matter how much trouble we get in, this will probably be the best night of my life. I might as well enjoy it._

The song changed, and the driver smiled as he recognized the tune. As the ending neared, their voices reached a new volume, practically screaming the lines at each other.

"_Yeah, I'm a cowboy, on the steel horse I ride, I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive._"

"Turn here!" Mello suddenly shouted, pointing right.

Matt barely made the turn, silently wondering where they could possibly be headed to in the middle of the night.

They watched the sides of the road, seemingly waiting for something. "It's coming up here, on the left," Mello informed.

"What, exactly?" Matt inquired, getting somewhat annoyed with his lack of knowledge.

The blonde grinned evilly. "You'll see."

He huffed. But then he saw it: a lit sign…for a bar. "Are you _joking_? We're fourteen, Mello, what are we going to do at a _bar_?"

"Drink," he answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mello strode into the worn building so naturally, it made Matt, who was trailing behind like a self-conscious, abused puppy, wonder how many times he had done this before. The confident one glanced over his shoulder at the insecure one.

He took his hand again, saying, "C'mon, Matty, live a little!"

"I'm not so sure about this, Mell," he muttered as he was led to the bar.

"Ah, the blondie!" the bartender greeted warmly. He was a large man – tall and muscular – with sandy brown hair and a strangely familiar, friendly smile. "Who ya got there, Mihael?"

Matt gaped as the boy responded. "Oh, this is the friend I was telling you about, Matt."

The man raised his eyebrows and exchanged a strange look with Mello before sticking out a hand to the goggled boy. "It's nice to finally meet you, Matt, I'm Derek."

_Finally? What was _that_ supposed to mean?_ He gripped his hand firmly, giving it a quick shake with a nod of his head.

Mello took a seat on a barstool, motioning for Matt to do the same. He hesitantly obliged.

"The usual for you, I'm assuming?" Derek asked, smirking at the blonde. He nodded. Derek began preparing the drink, asking Matt what he wanted.

He froze. "Um…I, uh—"

"He'll have the same," Mello answered for him. He didn't know whether to feel grateful or nervous. Perhaps both were appropriate.

Two glasses were dropped in front of their noses. "Drink up, boys!"

And Mello did just that. He downed half of it before noticing his still-gaping friend. "Oh, c'mon, Matty. Drink!"

"What is it?" Matt asked when he found his voice again.

"It doesn't matter, just drink it."

"No, I want to know."

"I'll tell you when it's gone." Mello smirked.

Matt sighed, staring at the glass a moment longer before shakily picking it up. _Here goes nothing._ And took a gulp.

The dark liquid stung his throat before it came spraying back out. "That's _disgusting_!" he cried, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Mello only laughed at him.

The annoyed brunette huffed and turned away from him, arms folded over his chest.

"C'mon, Matty, don't do this to me! It's only a beer. You'll get used to the taste, I promise," Mello pleaded, placing a gentle hand on the pouting boy's back. "I only wanted to have a little fun with my best friend."

Oh, he was good. How could Matt be angry at _that_? He sighed, turning back to him. The blonde grinned and held the mug out. Matt took it and swallowed his nerves before bringing it to his lips a second time and guzzling it until there wasn't a drop left. Mello cheered, finishing his own before Derek replaced them with a chuckle.

The brunette could feel it going through his insides, leaving a trail of tingling nerves. It felt good. He swayed dizzily on the stool, his mind already a tad hazy.

Mello smiled at him. "See, that wasn't so bad. Ready for round two?" He held his mug up in the air.

His roommate smiled back, clinking his drink with his and downing it without a second thought. They slammed the empty glasses down in unison. Derek refilled them once again.

Three beers and five shots of…something later and the pair were giggling like it was nobody's business. They were practically falling out of the stools as they tried to talk over each other.

"No, no, Matty, that's _definitely_ not what happened," Mello slurred, slapping a hand to his friend's upper thigh. "She _tripped_ and spilled her food all over him, and _then_ he threw the spaghetti at you."

Matt laughed hysterically. "Oh, that's _right_! And then you got _all_ angry and wanted to beat him up."

Mello went silent and his hand fell from the brunette's leg. He took a bite of lemon before saying, "We should probably get going before everyone starts waking up."

"That's—" hiccup "—a good idea," Matt agreed, taking the fruit and copying his friend.

The blonde paid Derek who called, "See you soon, cuz. It was nice to meet you, Matt!" as they stumbled out of the bar. The gamer was too out of it to think too hard about what was said.

Outside, Matt took one look at the car and said, "Driving is _not_ a smart idea right now."

Mello nodded. "We'll just walk, then. It's not too far." And he took his hand for the seventh time that night.

It was still pitch black out, the air chilly and crisp, but neither of them would have been able to guess the time to save their lives. Minutes passed as they made their way down the silent, deserted road.

They didn't speak a word until Matt said, "Mellzy, I'm…tired, we need to stop."

But his friend ignored him and continued walking, starting to hum a familiar tune.

The brunette followed for the sole purpose of figuring out the song. It wasn't until Mello started screaming out the chorus, did he realize.

"_'Cause I got friends in low places, where the Whiskey drowns and the beer chases my blues away, and I'll be okay_."

And Matt couldn't stop himself from joining in, equally as loud.

"_Yeah, I'm not big on social graces, think I'll slip on down to the _oasis_, oh, I got friends in low places._"

They were out of breath and falling over each other when they spotted a park.

"Mell…Mellzy, let's stop for a bit," the brunette panted.

This time, he agreed, approaching the jungle gym, and climbing up. Matt joined a second later. For a moment, they just sat there, beside each other, before laying back and watching the stars. The goggled boy shivered and began to rub his arms for warmth. Mello noticed and scooted closer to him, wrapping himself around his friend. Matt froze before relaxing into the warm body with a content sigh.

They stayed still for a while, when, suddenly, the gamer felt something press into his shoulder. He turned to question his roommate, only to find it was his _lips_. They moved to the stunned boy's collar bone, kissing it gently before giving a suck. Matt moaned at the feeling, shuddering slightly. He could feel the blonde smile against his skin as he traveled to his neck.

"M-Mello, what are you _doing_?" he murmured, voice thick with sudden passion. He was confused, but never wanted it to stop.

"Loving you," Mello purred into the hollow beneath his ear. His tongue flicked out at his lobe, trailing up along the edge before jutting into the canal.

Matt clamped down on his bottom lip, fingers searching desperately for something to grasp onto. They found the boy's hips, digging into the skin instantly. Oh, god, it felt _good_. He'd wanted this for _so_ long, and never knew that his friend desired the same. "Mmme_llo_."

Their lips finally met, and Mello distracted the boy with his tongue as he shifted to straddle him. He placed his hands against the cool platform on either side of his head, as to not crush him. But Matt wouldn't have that. He fisted the leather above him, yanking the boy down. Mello hit his chest with a muffled 'oompf', making him pull away in need of oxygen.

They stared at each other for a while, breathing heavily. It was silent until Mello whispered, "I love you."

Matt wasn't positive he'd heard correctly, so his head cocked at him. "W-What did you j-just say?"

The blonde sighed, pushing himself up so he was sitting. "I _said_, I love you, Matt." He looked away, towards nothing in particular.

The gamer grinned. "Mello," he said quietly. The boy didn't even glance at him. Matt hesitantly slipped his hands under the tight leather. He still ignored him, though, even as his fingers wiggled upward in search for…ah, there they were. The brunette squeezed both of his perked nipples tightly, rolling them between the pads of his thumbs and index fingers. Mello gasped, arching his back into the touch.

"You bastard," he panted.

Matt smirked. "I only wanted to tell you that I love you, too."

"You do?" Their eyes locked, sapphire filled with awe, and emerald with sincerity.

The goggled one nodded, but wasn't given time to speak before said goggles were removed, and his lips were taken prisoner once again. This kiss was doubled in passion, hands exploring anywhere they could reach before they split to allow a striped shirt to pass. They almost met again before Matt put a finger to Mello's eager lips.

"Maybe we should, uh…move, y'know. In case anyone comes."

The blonde laughed loudly and said, "The only people coming will be us, but if it will make you more comfortable."

Matt blushed as the other climbed off of him. Mello strutted shamelessly to the opening of a dark tube attached to the wide platform they were on. He crawled inside it, backwards, motioning seductively for the other to join him. When he could no longer see him, Matt shivered, eagerly hopping up to follow.

It was warmer in the tube, than in the open air, the brunette noticed as he crawled inside. He froze when he saw Mello who delicately removed his rosary before slowly peeling off his leather shirt to reveal a nicely toned, pale torso.

Matt licked his lips at the sight, his cock twitching painfully in the confines of his pants. He didn't even attempt to restrain himself from tackling him once the shirt was all the way off. His lips first found Mello's surprised mouth before trailing down his neck and onto his chest to suck on one of the erect nipples. The blonde moaned, arching his back in an almost painful manner. He repeated the gesture with the other, this time swirling his tongue around it before licking and nipping a path to his navel. From there, he followed the faint happy trail to his bulging pants.

Slowly, he brought his hands up to undo the button before using his teeth on the zipper, being sure to put pressure onto the sensitive organ. The blonde writhed beneath him, bucking his hips and moaning loudly at the delicious friction. Matt slid the pants off the boy, enjoying the fact that there was now only a thin pair of boxer-briefs separating him from his prize. He nuzzled the tip of the seeping fabric-covered penis with his nose before scraping his teeth over it.

"Ah, _ahh_! Matt, s-st-st_op_!" Mello cried, fingers curling into brown hair.

He did as he was told, smirking down at the boy. "Too much for you to handle?"

The blonde growled. "Oh, you'll _know_ when it becomes too much. I just think—" Unexpectedly, he flipped the two of them over, so he was now looking down on his surprised teaser. "—you're having all the fun."

He attacked the brunette's neck like a leech, leaving several ripening hickeys in his wake. His tongue circled the boy's belly button, making his abs flex in appreciation. At his jeans, Mello didn't waste any time in removing them, his boxers following. He sat back, watching the beautiful boy before him squirm with neglect. Only for a moment, though, before he hungrily took his generous length into his mouth, sucking his way from the base. He gasped, at the sudden sensation, back no longer against the plastic of the tube. Mello hummed appreciatively around his manhood at the gorgeous reaction.

"_Ngh_," Matt moaned around the fist that he had shoved between his teeth in an attempt to quiet the obscene noises. His violently thrashing hips were being held down by his friend.

The blonde's tongue swirled around the slit before he gently bit down on the head and removed it from his mouth to drop a soft kiss on the shaft. He sat back up and Matt removed his fist, groaning disappointedly at the loss of heat. Mello rolled his eyes at him before pressing three fingers to his lips. He was confused for a moment before opening his mouth and coating the digits with saliva. When he was satisfied, Mello brought the slimy hand beneath the trembling boy, spreading his butt cheeks to place his index finger at his puckered entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" Matt didn't hesitate in nodding. "It might be a little uncomfortable at first, but you'll get used to it," he assured him.

The brunette bit his lip in order to be sure he wouldn't scream.

"Okay…" he said unsurely, but it wasn't a second after that he pushed the first finger in.

Matt's brows furrowed in pain, and Mello leaned over him, set on distracting him with a kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, the finger wiggled around before a second was added. Matt accidentally bit down on the other's slick muscle, but Mello didn't care as long as he could be at least somewhat distracted. The fingers scissored the hole, making him squirm in discomfort as they gradually made room for the third. When that was added, the brunette couldn't stop the kiss-stolen scream that escaped from his throat and into Mello's.

As Matt whimpered, the fingers searched desperately for that one…ah, found it.

The gamer arched suddenly, causing their lips to part just as a particularly loud moan was released. Mello grinned at him lovingly, brushing his fingers over that sweet, sweet spot once more.

"Mello!" the boy shouted before collapsing with heavy pants. The fingers were removed and Matt frowned as the blonde backed away to slide off his underwear.

Emerald eyes widened the moment his brain put together that _that_ was going _inside_ of him. Oh, lordy, was he _big_. The chocolate-addict touched himself, spreading his pre-cum around the throbbing erection and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. Matt nearly drooled at the sight before Mello scooted closer to him once more and lifted one of his legs over his shoulder.

"There's no going back after this. Are you absolutely _positive_ you want this?" he asked, praying the answer would be anything but no.

The brunette took a second to think before replying with, "I've never wanted anything more."

Mello pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. "I'll go slowly," he promised.

Matt nodded, clenching his teeth when he began to feel pressure. When he was fully sheathed in the boy's tight heat, Mello threw back his head and let out a loud moan, fingers tightening on his waist.

The first thrust was slow, careful and made the brunette cry out in pain. He felt as if he was being ripped in half, stomped on and thrown away. And he did not like it one bit.

Mello froze, looking down at his best friend with concern shining in his eyes. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Matt bit his lip hard, shaking his head with his eyes squeezed closed.

The blonde sighed, not believing the boy. He pulled back with the intention of going no further, but Matt's hand flew out to his wrist and his emerald orbs were wide. "I said _no_."

"B-But if you're hurting...I don't want to." His thumbs rubbed soothing circles on his hips.

"Just do it, Mell. Pain doesn't matter when it comes to love." They stared at eachother for a moment, one contemplating continuing, the other silently urging him to do so.

Another sigh was released. "Alright."

Mello gave another slow thrust, watching as Matt struggled not to cry. And another. And another, his hips desperately wanting to pick up the pace. And another...when it hit that infamous bundle of nerves that made Matt scream with pleasure. "M-_Mell_-llo! F-F_as_ter!"

The blonde obeyed, eagerly starting up a fast rhythm that was sure to hit that beautiful prostate every time. Both pairs of eyes rolled into their sockets with matching expressions of pure _bliss_. Matt grabbed onto sweaty blonde locks, impossibly tightening at every moan produced.

The tube was heating up to the point where it was nearly unbearable, but they continued. When their heads weren't thrown back, they were watching eachother, taking in every change in expression, hearing every delicious noise. And that only made them want to go faster.

Mello leaned down to kiss the brunette's mouth, but found it extremely difficult due to the almost spastic way his hips were moving. Somehow, they made it, and Matt's hazy mind was caught up in the massaging feeling Mello's tongue made against his. He gripped the back of the blonde's neck in an attempt to pull him closer. When they could no longer tell who's moan was who's, their mouths split, gasping for more oxygen in the oven.

"Nghh...M-Mello...I'm gonna...I..."

Then, after a particularly solid thrust, the golden spot was hit extra hard, sending the brunette completely over the edge. Matt dug his nails into the tube, his back curving upwards as he let out a cry of ecstasy. He explosively came all over their chests while simultaneously clenching his muscles over the other boy's member. Mello screeched deafeningly, shooting his load into his new lover before falling, spent, against him.

They lazily wrapped their arms around each other, drawing the other as close as possible. Matt stroked soft, blonde hair lovingly as he admitted softly, "I've wanted this for a while now."

Mello exhaled, blowing the breath over slick skin. "Me too." He smiled against his bare chest, fingers drawing random patterns on his side. "And now we finally have it."

"And we're going to make the best of it," the brunette said, pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

Mello laughed, suddenly remembering something. "That still doesn't mean we don't have to return to the orphanage before dawn."

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**It's terrible, isn't it? Tell me honestly.**

**OERIBGSODHFALKHHDKDFBAA. I can't believe I actually posted this. Damn. Damn. Damn.**

**So....review? Flame it, if you want. I don't care. Just keep in mind that I'm a complete newb at writing shit like this.**

**Oh, and the songs used were: 1. 45 by Shinedown (the first one in the car without the lyrics. It's just the song I imagined at the time XD), 2. Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi, and 3. Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks (I can SO see them singing this XD YouTube it or something if you haven't heard it).**

**-throws truffles- Enjoy your spring break! (mine started today, so I'm just assuming everyone else's are around now)**

**-Quina Lee Clara-**


End file.
